A Deer Herd
by Jesse J. Barrow
Summary: An orange tinted and blue tinted deer named Darwin and Gumball (both OCish) come to the " The Great Forest Herd" and meet Bambi, Faline, Ronno, and Alexis (OC.) Darwin and Alexis fall in love with each other. Part 1 of the "Darwin and Gumball Trilogy" Rated K for cartoon violence and mild swearing. Contains: DarwinxAlexis and BambixFaline. I's getting slowly along with the chapters
1. Prologue

**Me: Well welcome you viewers and reviewers to Fanfiction viewing this story, it sounds like a crossover, but its not…..but here's the prologue…..**

**Faline: Come on! I want to see it!**

**Me: Then here it is…. *stuffs a cereal bar in his face***

**Darwin and Gumball are rightfully owned by Cartoon Network**

**Bambi is owned by The Walt Disney Company**

* * *

Bambi's Point of View

I was talking to Thumper about Man and his dogs, but then Faline got close to me and I started to back up until the porcupine pricked me and flew me up in the air, and then staring directly at me was Faline's aqua blue eyes then I looked down, and then that's when everying changed.

Faline's Point of View

I was shocked but over joyed at the situation that was happening, but then as soon as Bambi left the "What If's" flew across my head. What if he didn't think I liked him? What if he was a cheater? What if he loved someone ELSE?

_Darwin's POV_

Life sucked when you wanted someone to love you. I could sing the bules right now, but I never gave up trying to find someone. My only friend was a blue tinted fawn named Gumball. I herd that both families (Darwin's and Gumball's families) were moving to a new herd called "The Great Forest Herd" I liked the name of it, but Gumball didn't, he thought it would be worse than the Red Herd where we had lived since I was born.

Gumball's POV

"Crap" I thought while we were walking to our new home, The birds song stopped and all I could hear was things move by fast at us (Cars). Then I saw a path that goes over river (Bridge or span) and a then black path go over us with things moving by fast (Highway bridge over the river) Then the noises died down to just birds chirping and a current of water going past us.

_**The Next Day **_

Bambi's POV

A fresh new day came to me while I was wakening up, then I looked over and still saw my dad asleep. I got up and walked over to Faline's but on the way I collided with an orange and blue tinted deer family. That's when the story started.

* * *

**Me: God, it sucks to be Darwin, My sister has something to say**

**Me's Sister: I think their great expect for "Crap"**

**Me: Ok sister you can shut up now. How many stars would you give? 1-10**

**Me's Sister: 9 stars because of the word "Crap" Also I want to say that it was kind of award to combine a movie and a cartoon. But, that it is great and I love TAWG**

**Me: It's not a crossover for the last time!**


	2. The enconter

**Me: Trying to keep up with the chapters once a week or once every 3 days. I have school for 5 days a week. Yes, I'm 5****th**** grade.**

**Me's Sister: Our house in the middle of Scotland…..**

**Me: Really!**

**Me's Sister: Yes, I think that song is funny.**

**Me: Now let's get to the story**

* * *

_3__rd__ Person View_

Bambi was curious about the strange deer in his path "Uhh.. Hello?" Bambi said. "Well look, it's a girl, I think it's a girl, what's you name?" Darwin said, " Well my name is Bambi, and I'm a boy"

"Oh"

"It's alright"

"Bye, maybe I'll see you later"

"Bye"

"Well, Where are you going? Are seeing a girl?"

"Well, yeah, her name is Faline" Bambi said while blushing

"Are you in a love cycle?" Darwin said

"I guess?"

"What step"

" Well uhhh….girrrlllfreiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinn….Bye!"

"Your kind of shy I guess, you mean your girlfriend and boyfriend stage?"

"Well kind of"

"Bye!"

Bambi walked to Faline's den, "Hey Bambi, Maybe we could be…. Well you, WHAT THE HECK RONNO! GET OUT OF HERE!" Ronno bolted into the den interrupting them. " BAMBI, YOU KNOW WOULDN'T GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ronno screamed while Bambi crept into the back of the den. " Ronno!" Ronno's mother says. "Coming mom!" Ronno says then Ronno looks back and says, " Your lucky Bambi you tweeb" Then, " Hey don't call him that!" Faline yells. " You should call yourself a tweeb, jerk!" Faline said again. " That was a close call, Bambi. Bambi? Is everything alright?" Bambi's teeth were chattering like he just came out of a pool, he was frightened to death, he couldn't say a single word to anyone. It was easy to tell he was very scared. " Everything is alright Bambi" Faline said while lowering her body to cuddle with Bambi's body." You feel very sunggly and warm" she said and then Bambi said in a quiet and soft tone, "Am I?" "Yes you are, Bambi" Faline said. "Hey Bambi I want to tell you something." Faline said. "Ok" Bambi said, then Faline leaned to Bambi's ear and whispered " I love you, Bambi." Bambi's eyes suddenly widened. She knew something had happened.

* * *

**Me: That's all, lets here what my sister says**

**Me's Sis: I think Bambi and Faline are a lovely couple (Direct) They should have all their hearts into having each other**

**Me: Rate it 1-10**

**Me's Sis: About a 10**

**Me: That's all folks!**

**Me: Updated Majorly on 6/1/2014 adding more words and fixing plot a little bit.**


	3. The Kiss, The Miss

**Me: I have a friend with me named Kyle**

**Kyle: John Spree is everywhere**

**John Spree: Your right**

**Me: OH MY GOD! WHERE THE FLIP DID YOU COME FROM!**

**Me: Let's get to the story!**

**Random Fawn: Hi….My name is Dar-**

**Me: LETS GET TO THE STORY!**

**Darwin: Okay.**

* * *

_3__rd__ Person_

"Whaa" Bambi said looking at Faline.

**Kyle: This story is very interesting :/**

**Me: What the heck, were in the middle of the story**

Faline's POV

I whispered something to him and now I wanted to mean it in a physical way. I wanted to kiss him. I meant I love him. He was freaking out about what I said, but it seemed like he forgot the Ronno situation. "What if Ronno kills me because you like me!" he said. Never mind, he remembered about it.

I planted a kiss on him on the cheek, not what I wanted, but good enough. He was pretty freaked out after that. He left after a while, then of a course I was alone, I was with myself now. Bored, but "what if's" struck again in my mind, then I just sighed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Me: I will be keeping up with Darwin and Gumball in the next chapter.**

**Me: Sorry for the short chapter, there are two really long paragraphs.**

**Me: Let's see what my sister has to say about this.**

**Me's Sister: Cool!**

**Me: What is the rateing from 1-10**

**Me's Sister: 10**


	4. Rogue Doe

**Me: Here is Chapter 3! I love the story so far!**

**Me's Sister: Great! It's great!**

**Bambi: Okay… Now what do we do?**

**Faline: Lets let it go and read it!**

**Me: Here's the chapter!**

**Disney owns "Let it go"  
**

* * *

Bambi

"Well that was weird today," I mumbled while I was walking to my dad's den, but as soon I got home, I stood erect staring at a doe that was at my Dad's den den, but my dad wasn't there, how did she get permission to be at the den? "Who are you?" I said " Oh just resting, I'm tired, I'm trying to get out of this herd, I'm a rouge doe," she replied.

"Ouch"

"Its fine being one"

"Can you leave please?"

"Sure"

"You seem pretty nice"

"Thanks"

"Bye"

"Bye!"

I walked in while the doe left I sat down; waiting for my dad I sang myself a song

_Snow glows wide on a mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like a storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tired. Be the good girl you always have to be, conceal don't feel; don't let them know; well now they know! Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold this back anymore..._

My voice evenly drifted off while my dad was coming. "Oh, hi son" my dad said. I knew he had a long day, because he had tired looks on his face. "Where have you been all day, I never saw leave, You should never do that to your dad." He said "Sorry dad, I woke up and you were still sleeping." I blocked with verbal defense.

_**3 Hours Later**_

"Let's go to bed now, Bambi" my dad said "Okay dad" I replied, while I was curling up I herd a sound, I picked up my head and looked around, but nothing was there. I curled back up and feel asleep. I dreamed about Me and Faline kissing, on the LIPS! I woke up and looked around and herd the sound again, but as before I looked around and I saw nothing, then I put my self to bed and fell asleep again.

* * *

**Me: Yes, My sister helped me get Let it Go right! Let's see what my sister thinks about it.**

**Me's Sister: I thought it was romantic at the end. And it was cute, Cool and Awesome, and seems kind of fun.**

**Me: On a scale of one to ten, what did you think about this**

**Me's Sister: A ten**


	5. Alexis

**Me: I was at BSA Camp for this weekend (May 16, 2014-May 18, 2014), so sorry for the delay of Chapter 4.**

**Me: Fine, it's a flipping crossover! I changed it so it will be da first Bambi and TAWG crossover. (Or even the first Bambi and Cartoon Network crossover!)**

**Me: Well anyways, now we are on Chapter four, lets focus on Darwin and Gumball and a new doe fawn, and how this ends? Well wait and see!**

* * *

Darwin F.

Well, Gumball was wrong, even he admitted it when we got to the herd. I thought this would be way better than the lousy Red Herd and I was right, but like my dad said to me "The past is in the past." I sighed as I walked along with my Mom and Dad. Then after a while my mom said " I'll act like a rouge doe at this den. Oh crap! Someone is coming, run quickly Darwin an…" as she ran off while I ran off, I lost the rest of she was saying. I ran to a stream and watched the teen buck that apparently looked familiar from this morning. I realized that it was Bambi!

Alexis

I was drinking at a stream then a whole family of deer went crashing by me! Wait no, two families! " Hey guys? Where are you going? Why are you running? Is man here!" I screamed, I got my head up and turned around to catch up and to tag along with them, but then I got pushed back to the end by a blue tinted deer " What the crap was that for!" I made up to an orange tinted buck fawn. "Hey! What's you n.." I said, and then suddenly we stopped. I looked at him and he said " What were you going to say?" " What's your name?" I said, "Oh, Darwin" he said back. Then silence, for two minutes straight, just silence. I stared at him and he started to blush. "Well, hello what's your name?" he said. "Well, it's Alexis" I said while starting to blush and smile. I was happy. I walked home with him until he said that he had to get back with his mother. I also woundered if my friend Faline really likes Bambi, well… "The Young Prince of ' The Great Forest Herd'" Yep, I think that my friend Faline likes the "Young Prince of the 'Great Forest.'"

* * *

**Me: Well, that's all; also I need song lyrics from real songs, half or more of the song. **

**Me: Well, this is part one of two or three parts, 25 chapters each. **

**Me: Thanks for the 50 views! **

**Me: That's all**


	6. Bambi and Faline

**Jesse: Yes, I reviled my name. After five chapters.**

**Jesse: I'm typing part of this on the 25****th****,28****th****, and June 1****st**

**Jesse: Let's start!  
**

* * *

Bambi

Well, as you know it, my life had changed in the past two days. First, the dogs and my concussion, **(Jesse: I think.)** Second, my antlers coming in and Faline kissing me, in the lips, Lastly the strange family and Faline saying she loves me. Oh God, this is screwing up my life. Please make this stop!

Faline**  
**

I was doing fine after I awoke, but then I ran into Alexis and she was talking about this strange family and told where they lived. Then I told Bambi and he said "Sure, I guess we can get well…. a little bit of an romantic prospective out of this, I guess?" while he was twisting his hoof around nearby his head. I was a little overjoyed about this and screamed, "I love you Bambi!" He freaked out but then we left to go see them. A little bit later we looked at and gave each other and I guess a hug. We found the family at a regular den. Well, I guess two families. Well, sooner or later we stared talking to the young bucks that were probably the fawns. Then we left there and there it was, just right, Bambi turning around and I tripping over a rock. We kissed, mouth-to-mouth, lip-to-lip kiss. He said, "Oh god, what just happened! I just kissed someone by accident!" He was freaking out a lot and panting a lot, "Clam down Bambi, I really liked the kiss we just had." And then he looked at stared at me with just shock. "You really did like what just happened and you really like me?" he said, "Sure I did and I love you." I said doing by only one other time when I tired it to my mom, love pose to Bambi. And he was really embarrassed about it. We eventually split up and left to each other's parents, but before we left, we said goodbye to each other and hugged and I kissed him the cheek, then we left.

* * *

**Jesse: I'm also going to be doing a Rugrats Fanfiction and you'll see it if you see the date and it's the next one, so here's the date of this chapter right now: June 1****st**** 2014.**


	7. Ronno, Alexis, Faline

**Jesse: Yep, I'm using Microsoft Word 2000 in 2014. Weird ani't?**

**Jesse: We shall start Chapter 6**

**Bambi: Yea!**

**Jesse: Eaten' a Ice Creamsicle!**

* * *

Alexis

It was odd the next day after Darwin and the other family. Now I was going to see Bambi and Faline and ask where they are in the love cycle (I herd this from Darwin) While I was walking I saw the nasty Ronno and shoved him out my way, but then he went back and shoved me to the ground and said "You don't mess with me, I'm with Faline. Hmphh!" I was really surprised and I ran over and I saw Faline I was screaming and painting and yelled, "Do you love that dork?" Faline just looked offended and said, "I don't think Bambi is a dork," then, "Oh, not Bambi, RONNO!" I stared to yell and then I herd a whisper "Don't let Elsa get Hans, she is a psycho." I looked a around to see nothing but two people, "No, we'll just enclose Elsa in a cell, I ran away from Faline, I think I made a lot of ruckus because One of them pointed a point at me but then said that I was only doe. "We got to get back to Arendell before Anna dies because of Elsa" Then I turned back and went to Faline and she asked where I've been "Well following two people trying to imprison some girl named Elsa." She was really confused about really where I was. "Who is Elsa" she asked, "Well, someone at least," I replied. "Well, I better be heading off to Bambi" she said. Then I said, "Wait Faline, can I come too?" Then next "Sure you can, Alexis." Then we headed off to see Bambi.

* * *

**Jesse: Let's see the review from my sister**

**Sienna****: It was good**

**Jesse: Okay bye guys!**


	8. Tangled Up

**Jesse: Yes, It is almost then ending of the school year (The last day is June 17****th**** 2014) and I'll be making more chapters. Here's a summary for about how many chapters I'll be making for this story and the stories I'll be making: **

**15 chapters and 0 stories, 13 chapters and 0 story in August, and 7 chapters and 0 stories.**

**Jesse: Here is Chapter Seven!**

* * *

Alexis

I had no clue what was going to happen, but after 2 or 3 hours of searching for Bambi, then Ronno ran up looked worried and screamed "Someone just beat up and, and, and they tied him up and he's almost dead!" Then Faline and me ran up to Bambi and saw up the same way Ronno described. Beat and at the verge of being dead. We untied him up and then left.

The Next Day

Bambi

I woke up and went to Faline to enjoy another day with her.

Darwin

I ended up bumping (**Jesse: It's the season three premiere!) **Alexis and then she kissed me on the cheek. Weird for my age, but it felt awesome to me. Then I stared to say, " That waS AWSOme ALExis" ending partially screaming. That's all what happened. It was the ending of my wonderful Fawnhood, now!

* * *

**Jesse: That's all for Chapter 7**

**Jesse: Bye, and see you on Chapter 8!**

**Jesse: Sorry for the short chapter, I'm starting to get bored of this.**


	9. Shortway

Jesse: Well, hello guys for Chapter 8, I want to tell you that Part 1 of Two or three will end at chapter 20, just reminding you guys.

**Alexis: Let's start reading! Or writing!? Oh knows?!**

_**The Next Dayish**_

Bambi

It was the middle of the night, I woke up and looked around and saw nothing, and so I diced to look for the family with the kids named Darwin and Gumball, the different colored deer family. They were asleep, I was really bored about myself, and I had to wake up in the middle of the night.

Jesse: I haven't touched this since 6/17/14-7/10/14, so this is really, really short. I'm going to Chapter 10 soon.

**Jesse: Have an great summer!**


End file.
